


Mother Natures Beast

by UltriaPrime



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Other, theres a double wammy in here too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-23 19:03:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21086279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltriaPrime/pseuds/UltriaPrime
Summary: Some period fluff with skelebea's. It has nothing to do with my story but some friends of mine really needed the fluff so here we go, a nice attempt anyway.





	Mother Natures Beast

Today was a shit day. Today it felt like everyone was going against you. First off you were late to work since last night Sans had some sort of nightmare and ended up destroying your alarm by accident, being the idiot that i was i went back to bed without setting a new alarm. You spent a most of the night calming him down and as a result are now super tired. Then after getting in late for work You were screamed at by not only your monsterphobic boss but have been swamped by customers all day. No Karen, you cant just let your little gremlin eat something without buying it.

Then when your break finally rolled around you were denied because " It came out of your being late this morning". It was around then that the cramps started. When I had finally gotten out of forced overtime i was ready to go home only to be caught in a rain storm that wasn't even foretasted today, forcing me to not only walk half an hour in the rain but i was thoroughly soaked by the time i got back home. Opening the door to the house i shared with sans and papyrus i soon discovered no one to be home.

There was a note on the fridge door stating that paps and sans had some kinda embassy meeting and wouldn't be home till late. Well wasn't that just wonderful. Deciding that now would probably be the time to get changed and go to bed. You honestly didnt have the energy for food or a shower so you went up the stairs into the room you shared with sans. It wasn't as messy as it used to be since you and sans had started dating. Now that you slept in the same room you helped keep the room to a more manageable level of livable levels. Falling face first into the bed you quietly curled up and promptly passed out.

When you next woke it was to a frantic shaking of your shoulder. "_babe, babe you gotta get up now"_ sans urgent voice told you. "hng, sans"?. "_Babe i don't know why you didnt call or get help but your bleeding"_. That woke you up, in a sudden movement you sat up only to nearly headbutt sans in the process. "what do you mean im-" oh. Well it looks like your period started in your sleep. A sharp pain in your head and a stuffy nose told you that wasn't the only problem you had. Looks like you got sick from being in the unforgiving rain.

You looked over at sans to see him sweating red magic on his forehead, despite his calm like demeanor you could tell he was panicking on the inside. "sans love im fine, this is unfortunately normal" you sighed. You attepmpted to get off the bed into the bathroom to take care of this bloody murder that was now bestowed upon your underwear and sheets but a sudden wave of dizziness washed over you and you would have fallen over if not for sans. "**_PAPYRUS_**" sans shouted, it only took 5 seconds for him to crash into the room. "** SANS WHAT IS THE MEANING OF-**" he suddenly cut off. Guess your state must have really shocked him to to make him this speechless.

"_Boss what do we do? Shes bleeding and delirious and if we take her to any hospital they're gonna assume we did it". _Oh boy, nope he was not taking me to a hospital because of a period and a cold. "Sans im fine" my voice finally rasped, "its just my period, I really dont need a hospital and its not like they wan do anything about it anyway". I was met with eerie silence after that statement. "_Ya mean its a permanent injury doll_"? Even papyrus seemed silent about this revelation. I facepalmed. "No sans, Its not an injury. This is basically a female human heat, There isn't anything a hospital can really do about it but there are things we can do here to help" at this papyrus took this as a sign that he was no longer needed and left, presumably to sleep.

Sans seemed to perk up a little at that. "_So your fine then? Its just a heat? Then why ya bleeding? What do we gotta do to stop it?"_ "Calm down sans. First things first, I need a bath. I'll explain everything then. I really dont want to get blood everywhere". After that statement he promptly took you into the bathroom and drew you a bath. You even let him join since you felt awful and he was still worried despite your assurances. It was then that you explained how the human reproduction system worked. After a bit he got out and said he had something important to do but would be back.

After about 30 minuets he finally came back and said he had a surprise. Getting dressed and applying a pad you rejoined sans in the bedroom to find a very comfy looking nest on the bed. "_I put the sheets in the wash'n and you said soft things help i even found a heatin pad_" "aww sans its perfect. Now all i need is a cuddle buddy" you said with a wink. His grin became wolfish as he got in the nest. We spent the rest of the night cuddled in each others arms.


End file.
